Digimon Universe: 07
by Trinity Kamaka
Summary: 4 original characters go on their own digimon adventure.
1. Zapped into the digital world!

Digimon universe! Starring:  
  
Akara Ishoku Musouka Mikomi  
  
Chapter one Monday May 22, 2004 11:30 PM  
  
Akara was sitting in her computer chair just chatting as usual. School was just about to end and she was looking very forward to it. She had only 3 more days! Finals were over and all she had to do now was just sit there and watch movies or play games. She looked at her watch: 11:45.  
  
"Oh crap! I need to go to bed!" Akara silently said to herself. She disconnected from the computer and ran to her closet. She opened her dresser drawer and threw out some starry pajamas and got dressed hurriedly. She pulled out her scrunchie and shook out her hair. She brushed her teeth and then went to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Musouka sat on her bed reading a book. Her radio was on playing the latest Top 40 songs. She hummed along with her favorite band's (Kyuuka Charisma) song, "The Time Is Near." She then looked at the clock nearby on her wall. It read 11:35.  
  
"Ah! Time for rest!" She walked into her bathroom and took out her contacts after scouring her hands. She brushed her face, washed her hands, etc.... She was already in her pajamas so all she did was turn her light off and went to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Mikomi bottlefed her little brother Hisaki. Her little sister Taikou pounded on her foot with a plastic hammer and her other little sister Mushi was changing the channels to cartoons when Mikomi was trying to watch MTV. (or whatever that may be in Japan ^^;)  
  
"Mushi put it back!" Mikomi yelled. That caused Hisaki to spit out his bottle and wail. This created a chain reaction and Taikou (age 5) to cry along.  
  
"Gaaaaaah! Shut up!!!!" yelled Mushi. "Look what you did Mikomi!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up yourself!!" Mikomi yelled at Mushi. Mikomi's mom Yumenima walked out of her room.  
  
"Damn you kids! Go to bed!!!!" Yume yelled.  
  
Mushi turned off the TV and took Hisaki from Mikomi. Mikomi then rounded everyone up in the house and took them to their bedroom. (Their house has 2 bedrooms and one bathroom...) She took out some clothes for Taikou. Mushi started feeding Hisaki the rest of his bottle and after a couple of minutes set him in his crib. Mikomi threw her hat on the ground and dressed in pajamas, as did Mushi. Taikou needed a bit of help from Mushi as she had trouble with buttons. Mushi, Mikomi and Taikou all then went to bed, Mushi on the floor in a sleeping bag, and Mikomi and Taikou on her twin day bed.  
  
*****  
  
Ishoku was playing video games, although his parents told him to go to bed an hour before. He was just having way too much fun. He'd lost track of time a long time ago. His older brother Makeinu had given him his Xbox2.5 (yes! It's in the future, 2004, yay!) only a week before, his birthday, so he was still intentively interested in his new gift. He ended up staying up till 2 AM, when his eyes begun to get droopy.  
  
Tuesday may 23, 2004 7:55 AM @ school  
  
Akara ran in the door, running into Ishoku and his posse.  
  
"Whooopsie!" Akara said, unphased. Ishoku looked back and said, "That's okay!" Akara had been new and she made friends with everyone pretty quickly. Everyone except Mikomi. There was something about her that just rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
Musouka walked in right as the bell rang, carrying her backpack full of books and colored pencils. She walked by Akara and Ishoku.  
  
"Salutations!" Musouka smiled. She walked on to her locker and put up some things.  
  
Time passes!  
  
...The end of the day. Ishoku, Akara, and Mikomi watched movies all day in their class. Musouka played games in her higher class.  
  
All 4 got their things together at the same time and walked out the door at identical times.  
  
"See you guys laterz!" Ishoku yelled out to the girls.  
  
"Goodbye!" said Musouka.  
  
"Bye!" said Akara.  
  
"Yeah whatever." said Mikomi.  
  
"Why did I do that?!"thought Mikomi. She secretly liked Ishoku, but she was a hard hearted person.  
  
Tuesday may 23, 2004 4:00 PM  
  
*****Musouka's POV*****(or whatever, we're just focusing on her right now!)  
  
Musouka walked to her car. She threw her bag in the back and hopped in the driver's seat. She started her car when her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered, but all she heard was the sound of the internet (ya know, EEEeeekaaeeeeeeEEee). She winced and clicked it off. It said '216 missed calls.'  
  
"Wha...? Who would call me this many times?!" Musouka then pushed clear. It rang again. She looked at the caller ID and it said 'Unknown.' She didn't answer it, but instead turned it off. She backed out her car and started to drive home when the radio started to make the internet noise. She winced again and turned the radio off.  
  
"What is going ON?!" She drove the rest of the way home. On her doorstep she saw a small purple and white device that looked kind of like a video game.  
  
She parked and got out, and walked up to the door. She picked up the small device and looked at it. It was a hexagonal shape, but the sides were a bit longer, with small purple side bars and a few purple buttons with a screen.  
  
"Did I win something?" She said to herself. She looked on the back of it and all over it. She stuck it on the side of her pocket and went inside. She closed the door behind her and noticed a note on the cabinet beside her.  
  
"Musouka - had to go pick up a few things for Dad. Be back in a few hours. Love, Mom"  
  
"Okay..." said Musouka. She shrugged and decided to turn her cell phone back on in case her mom wanted to call her. (Musouka's family doesn't have a home phone, just cells for her and her parents.)  
  
It rang immediately. She looked at it and the number never came up, so she thought, "It could be my mom or dad, it didn't say 'unknown...'"  
  
So she picked it up, and it was the internet sound. But this time, her device turned white, as well as the screen of the cell phone, and Musouka vanished.  
  
*****Mikomi's POV*****  
  
Mikomi looked around for an available seat. She found one beside Mushi. Taikou was in her lap. Mikomi put her bag on the floor under her feet.  
  
"Mikomikomikomiko!!!!! Looky what I maded!" Taikou pulled out a construction paper picture with little stick figure people.  
  
"Seeee? There's you and me and Mushi and Hisaki and mama too!" She pointed to the people as she spoke.  
  
"What's mama holding there?"  
  
"Oh silly that's a beer can!" She giggled.  
  
"Uhm...how come you put that on there?"  
  
"Well she always has one right?" She smiled.  
  
"Uh...heh.." Mikomi sighed sadly. The bus stopped up at the daycare where many small children including Mushi got off. Mushi came back though, holding Hisaki. She came back on and the bus dropped them off about 15 minutes later. Mikomi got off first and helped the others with their things.. They walked into the house. Mushi cuddled Hisaki, and Taikou stick her picture on the refrigerator with a magnet. Mikomi huffed and fell on the broken recliner, and turned on the cable.  
  
"What?!" Mikomi shrieked.  
  
"You do not have this cable set up. Please contact your cable operator." Mushi read.  
  
"Mom didn't pay the cable bill again!!!!!" Mikomi flipped back to regular TV. Taikou went up to Mikomi with a device like Musouka's, but red.  
  
"Hey Miko...what's this?" She showed her. Mikomi tried to take it from Taikou but she clung to it like any little kid would.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"NO! Tell me what it is!!!"  
  
"Give it to me and I will tell you!!!"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Taikou!" She ripped it from her hands and she began to cry. Musouka studied it, and as she did the TV went white and made the internet sound. Hisaki began to wail, and Taikou and Mushi covered their ears. Mikomi dropped the device and it stopped. She picked it back up and the noise started again. As she picked it up the device began to glow, and she disappeared.  
  
*****Ishoku's POV*****  
  
Ishoku began to drive home in his pickup. He listened to his favorite rock station and was home in about 2 minutes, because he only lived about a mile from the school. He parked and walked into the house. His parents weren't coming home for another couple of hours, so he decided he'd play some more on his Xbox2.5 and put off his chores till his parents arrived. He walked into his room, and found a green device just like the other 2 girls.  
  
"Wow! Another present? Is this like a game boy or something along that line?" He pushed a few buttons, but noticed it didn't do anything.  
  
"Where do you put in batteries?" He flipped it over to its backside and noticed there was no place to put them in.  
  
"What a gyp! It's probably just one of those pretend things that you give to small kids so if they suck on it they dont electrocute themselves..." Ishoku put it down by his foot, and turned the Xbox and the TV on. Right as it turned on, the internet sound emitted from the speakers.  
  
"Ah!" Ishoku yelled, wincing. He saw that the device and the TV were glowing. He disappeared only moments later.  
  
*****Akara's POV*****  
  
Akara waited for her mom to pick her up. She saw her pull into the parking place that Musouka was at only a minute ago. Akara picked up her bag and ran to the car. They talked about eachother's day and got home about 5 minutes later. Akara's mom immediately went to her room because "she was missing her soaps" so Akara went to her room immediately and got online. Beside her mouse was a blue device. She picked it up. Her computer screen glowed, as did the device, and she vanished.  
  
*****  
  
La la la! That's the end of the first chapter...I hope you likes...next chapter they'll be introduced to their digimon! 


	2. Meeting their digimon partners

Digimon universe  
  
Chapter DOS!  
  
Tuesday may 23... 5:00 PM ***Akara's POV***  
  
Akara looked around.  
  
"What the?!" she exclaimed. "Where in the crap am I?"  
  
She noticed the arid environment around her.  
  
"Hello?!" she yelled. "Is anyone else here?"  
  
"I'm here! Hehe!" A small female voice said behind her.  
  
Akara turned around to see a small catlike/lion cub like creature that was silver with a tail that ended with a fin type thing. Its ears were blue, and so were the tip of its tail and its paws. Its nose was bright green as was the inside of its ears.  
  
She jumped back.  
  
"Wha..what are you?!?!" Akara shrieked.  
  
"I'm Coryomon!" she said, smiling and walking back to Akara.  
  
"Don't you want to be my friend Akara?" Coryomon sniffled.  
  
"How...do you know my name?"  
  
***Ishoku's POV***  
  
Ishoku sat up. He looked around to see the same barren wasteland that Akara had seen. He stood and dusted off.  
  
"Ooookaaay....this makes a load of sense..."  
  
He looked down at his clothes. They were different than what he was wearing before.  
  
"Oh cooool! Cross-terrain shoes!" (I'm a girl; I dun know what kind of things cross terrain shoes are or if they even exist.)  
  
Beside him was his green device. It was beeping.  
  
"Oh...NOW it works..."  
  
He looked at the screen to show a sort of radar with something coming toward him fast.  
  
"Uhmmmm...."  
  
Just then when he looked up a small dark blue creature pounced on him, knocking him back down.  
  
"AAAIII!!!!!"  
  
"Hello there Ishoku! My name is Bakuremon!"  
  
Bakuremon was about the size of Coryomon, but she was deep blue, with long ears that stood up when she was mad or excited. These ears had pink diamonds on them, and on the tip of her ears, it was green. Her tail was the same looking as her ears.  
  
(A/N: You always see guys with guy digimon, and girls with guy digimon, so I decided to give the only boy a GIRL digimon.)  
  
"You know who I am?!" Ishoku panicked, looking on his shirt and other clothing to see if his name was in clear view.  
  
"Duh, silly! I am your digimon now!"  
  
"Digi-wha?"  
  
***Musouka's POV***  
  
"This is not my house."  
  
Behind her a male voice said, "Naw, ya think?"  
  
She turned around, and fearlessly picked up the purple and white winged digimon.  
  
"Awww you're cute!" Musouka said as she cuddled the digimon.  
  
"Uhm...my name is Kochimon. I'd really appreciate it if you would quit squishing my vital organs..."  
  
"Aha! Okay." Musouka put down Kochimon and he began to tell her about digimon.  
  
***Mikomi's POV***  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TAIKOU I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TIL--"  
  
Mikomi stopped yelling and opened her eyes.  
  
"...Taikou? Mushi? Hisaki? Hello? Where am I?!"  
  
Behind her she heard giggling and talking. She turned around to see Musouka and Kochimon talking. She started to walk over to them when a creature jumped in front of her.  
  
"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"Yo chica dun be scared of me! It's just your friend Mowrimon!"  
  
"Friend?! I dun even know you!!!"  
  
"Oh, but I know YOU all too well..." Mowrimon said, smiling. His ears were blue and orange, and his tail was blue as was his body, but his paws and the tuft of his tail was orange.  
  
Mikomi sped by him to Musouka.  
  
"MUSOUKA THERE'S THIS THINGY AND IT SAYS IT KNOWS ME AND ITS SOME KIND OF EVIL THINGY!"  
  
"Miko, calm down!!! It's just your partner digimon. He's here to help you!" Musouka said as she cuddled Kochimon. He had long ears that stuck out and he had yellow/orange wings that looked like a butterfly's.  
  
Mowrimon came back to Mikomi.  
  
"You forgot this," he said, sitting and holding out her device.  
  
"This thingy?" she said, taking it.  
  
"Hey Mikomi, Kochimon was telling me there are 2 more kids here and that we know them..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Mowrimon. "A girl and a boy."  
  
Mikomi thought. "Could it be Ishoku? No, knowing my luck it'll be some little ugly kid.."  
  
"Okay, so lets go lookin for them!" Musouka said cheerfully.  
  
She put her arm under Mikomi's and started to frolic. Mikomi walked along beside her. Mowrimon looked up at Mikomi.  
  
"How come you don't wanna frolic with us?"  
  
"I thought you said you knew me..."  
  
***Akara's POV***  
  
"So Coryomon, how many people are here?"  
  
"3 more. 2 girls and a boy."  
  
"Do I know them?"  
  
"I think so," replied Coryomon. "I guess we could go look for them, this part of the Digi-world isn't too big. I'm nearly positive that some of them are already together."  
  
"Umm, k!" Right as she said that and they began to walk, they saw a silhouette of a person about 150 yards away. Behind that person was a digimon.  
  
"There's one of them now!!! Hey...that's Bakuremon! She's been wanting a partner for a long time!" Coryomon explained to her happily. Akara took off running towards the person. Obviously the other person saw her so they were running toward her too.  
  
"Hey! Is that you Akara?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Ishoku!" Akara panted once they met.  
  
"Oh yeah um, this is Bakuremon."  
  
"Yeah I know. This is Coryomon!" she said, petting her like a cat.  
  
"Well lets go look for the other girlies!" giggled Bakuremon.  
  
***Back with Musouka and Mikomi***  
  
"So, I wonder who the others are." Musouka thought aloud.  
  
"I hope Bakuremon finally got a partner this time. Personally I don't want to hear her complain anymore!" laughed Kochimon.  
  
"Aww come on, lay off!" said Musouka. "I'm sure she's not that bad!"  
  
"Ahem...I beg to differ." replied Mowrimon.  
  
"So she IS?" Mikomi laughed.  
  
They heard shouts from behind them.  
  
"Hey you guys! Over here!" yelled Ishoku and Akara.  
  
Mikomi, startled at the voice of Ishoku, turned around immediately. Her and Musouka began to run, while Kochimon picked up Mowrimon and flew alongside them.  
  
(A/N: SO THEY'RE ALL TOGETHER NOW! HARHAR!)  
  
They all gasped in shock, and were amused at the fact they were all the same age and knew each other.  
  
"Hey you guys, check out your clothes!!!" Ishoku said, laughing. "I'll bet you didn't even notice!"  
  
"OMG! I look like a total prep! AIIIII!" screeched Mikomi as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a one sleeved green top with denim baggyish jeans that faded from blue to silver. Her shoes were running Nike shoes.  
  
Akara snickered.  
  
"Akara! You look like you're from somethin' like Star Trek!" Mikomi cackled at her.  
  
"Whoa...but they're so COOOOL!" She said. Her top was a turtleneck with sleeves that went to her elbows, and made a V around her belly button. Her shorts were rolled on the bottoms and the waistline drooped a little to complete the diamond shape. Her shoes were black canvas sandals.  
  
Musouka was SO in love with her new clothing. She was wearing a purple beret sideways like, and she had a white shirt that had princess-type sleeves (i dun know how to describe this...) and was outlined in a pinkish orange color. She also had on a short purple athletic tennis-y type skirt with a pink-orange stripe down the left side (Musouka's left, not yours! harhar). Her shoes were running sandals (yes, they make these, in fact I own some =\)that were pink/orange with purple dots on them.  
  
"Aaaah! Kochimon I just luuuuuuuuuuuuv my new threadz!" Musouka said, giggling and jumping up and down.  
  
Ishoku's were baggy olive green cargo pants, with a black T-shirt. His shoes were....cross terrain! =\  
  
"So, do you guys do anything special?" asked Ishoku.  
  
"*gasp* BAKUREMON DIDN'T TELL YOU?!??!" said a shocked Coryomon.  
  
"Mowrimon told me that they can Digivolve." said Mikomi matter-of-factly.  
  
"Um, I hate to ask, but it's dinner time back home...so someone pinch me so I can wake up." said Akara.  
  
"This is for real, Akara. And you shouldn't worry about time, because 2 years could pass here and it would only be 2 weeks in the real world." explained Coryomon.  
  
"Yep...I'm asleep!" said Akara.  
  
Coryomon got irritated.  
  
"Look, there were reasons that we appointed you guys to come here. There's a major problem here. The dark side is at war with the good side and the dark side is winning. In fact, it probably has won. And there's nothing puny digimon like us can do about it! We need partners to help us digivolve! And you 4 were chosen!" Coryomon spat.  
  
The four chosen kids looked at each other. They were teenagers and led completely harassing lives, how would they deal with another problem?  
  
"Isn't it weird how this happened right as summer began?" stated Musouka.  
  
*************  
  
La la la! I finished the 2nd one. I really hopies you like this. I will start posting some pictures of the characters at this address: www.fortunecity.com/millennium/reunion/3/daiuchuu Thanks for reading and plz review! 


End file.
